


Prerogatives: Grandfather's Advice

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fist Punches, Anal Gaping, Cock Rings, Consensual Rape, Crying, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dry Penetration, Finger Fucking, Incest, Knotting, Large Cocks, M/M, Non Traditional Knotting, Prostate Groping, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Screaming, Sloppy Holes, Small Cocks, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Corbin, Submissive Bottom!Draco, Versatile!Bill, Versatile!Harry, alpha!arthur, brutal sex, choked by cock, gagging, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Corbin leaves the shop and his Alphas behind and apparates to the Burrow, where he spends the day trying to clear and calm his mind, as well as try to work out why things had shifted once again. Sometime later in the day, his grandfather enters the study and tries his best to help alleviate Corbin's woes. After a while Corbin believes he's solved the problem, but to fix the shift he would have to speak to his dad, Harry. Harry himself has also been feeling off and knows that it has to do with his son. He knew that he would have to fix things between them.





	Prerogatives: Grandfather's Advice

"Decision?" Epiveh asked, puzzled. "What are you taking about?"  
Corbin sighed softly and told them his woes.  
"Ever since Harry came here, I've felt off..." Corbin replied. "I can't explain it, just, just give me some time."  
And with that Corbin sidestepped Fenrir and Epiveh, and made his way out of the room and down the stairs into the shop. He didn't so much as acknowledge his Master, as he passed the man and left the shop. He walked through Knockturn Alley and into Diagon before disapparating out altogether. 

 

He apparated to the only place he knew of other than the place he'd just left, the Burrow.  
Hearing the crack of apparition and feeling the wards shift, Arthur pulled out of Draco harshly and made his way downstairs, his large hard, wet cock, glistening in spent cum swaying about between his muscled burly legs. On entering the kitchen he found Corbin standing there.  
"Child?" He asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?" 

 

"I needed to get away for a bit." Corbin went on, as he stepped up to his grandfather and hugged the man. "I came here. I don't really want to see or speak to anyone, I just need to sort some things out in my head. My mind is running a mile a minute with thoughts I hadn't considered in a few years. It all started when you brought Harry over two weeks ago - I'm not blaming you, grandfather, but because Harry had come with you I now find myself... bereft? I don't know. I don't feel like sex at the moment with anyone, not even my Alphas. Something I feel within me has shifted..." 

 

He trailed off and shrugged, looking dejected. Arthur put his arm around Corbin's shoulders and hugged him, before letting him go and telling the boy, he could go into his study and stay there. He would have peace and quiet in there. Plus none of the boys ever entered the study. Corbin thanked his grandfather with a soft kiss and made his way out of the kitchen and down the hall into Arthur's study, shutting the door quietly behind him. What he didn't know, was that he had been seen walking past the base of the stairs, by none other than his dad. 

 

Harry stood there on the landing looking puzzled as to why his son was in the house. Not only that, but why he had gone into the study. Harry made his way down the stairs, in his naked cum-soaked glory - he and Bill had had a pleasantly brutal all-nighter of love making. His arse and bollocks, much like Bill's were sore and aching something fierce. He stopped halfway down, when Arthur came out of the kitchen and spotted Harry.  
"You and everyone else will leave that boy alone whilst he is here," Arthur said firmly, "he doesn't want to be disturbed." 

 

"He's my son!" Harry replied with a growl.  
"That may be, but you will do as I say, Harry! Now, I suggest that you turn around and head on up back to your's and Bill's room. I'm sure you can choke on Bill's cock for a while yet."  
That said, Arthur made his way up the stairs dragging Harry with him. On the landing they parted. Harry walked down the hall and entered into the room he now shared with Bill, whilst Arthur returned to the master bedroom and went back to brutalising Draco's sweet and tight cum-soaked hole. 

 

 **\- PGA -**

 

Draco screamed and cried out as Arthur immediately slammed back into his wrecked and gaping hole, his little cock hard and aching with wanton need to cum. The ring tightening further, making his already purple cock and bollocks darken even more. He sobbed and wailed as Arthur pummelled his swollen prostate brutally hard.  
"HARDER! FASTER! PLEASE DADDY!" Draco screamed.  
Meanwhile down the hall in Bill and Harry's room, Bill was choking Harry hard as he thrust his large thick cock down into the tight wet heat. He had woken to Harry not there, then a few minutes later the boy re-entered the room where Bill grabbed hold of Harry's head and forced his way into that lovely warm wet mouth. 

 

Harry choked, gagged and gurgled around Bill's lovely cock, while with his fist, Harry punched his hand deeply into Bill's aching arse hole - making his older brother scream - as he unfurled his fingers and slid them around Bill's already spent prostate. When Bill's thrusts became more erratic and brutal, that was when Harry clenched his fist again, completely annihilating his brother's prostate with his own brutal force. He heard Bill shriek as he came hard down Harry's throat.  
As soon as Bill had finished coming Harry yanked his hand out none to gently, sat up, pulling himself free of the cock lodged firmly in his stretched throat, and spread Bill's legs wide apart, before he slammed his own large cock bollocks deep into Bill. 

 

 **\- PGA -**

 

In other parts of the Burrow the remaining Weasley boys were waking up for the day, either by having a large thick hard cock rammed bollocks deep into their tight dry arse holes, or bollocks deep down their tight wet throats. Meanwhile downstairs in Arthur's study, Corbin was sitting behind his grandfather's desk in the man's big comfy worn chair, his trousers round his ankles, along with his tight briefs, whilst he palmed his hard little cock. He moaned softly as he fondled his smooth little bollocks, occasionally swiping a finger over his exposed tight and dry boy hole. Corbin slid his dry index finger into himself and whimpered, but it was no use. His cock just wasn't interested and didn't stay hard for long. 

 

He sat there half naked, his legs still spread slightly crying softly, tears leaking down his face when a soft knock sounded upon the study door an hour later. It opened and Arthur popped his head around it. On seeing Corbin crying, with his legs spread a bit as he sat slumped in his worn chair behind his desk, Arthur came into the room shutting the door behind him, before he made his way across the room. He knelt down beside the boy and gently stroked the left side of Corbin's face, wiping away his tears.  
"What's the matter, child?" He asked.  
"I can't stay hard for long, grandfather." Corbin whimpered back. "It's like a shift in my body is telling me something, but I'm not sure what it is. All I know is it's blocking me from wanting sex or to pleasure myself." 

 

Arthur took his large right hand away from the boy's face and began to run it up and down Corbin's inner right thigh, before moving on to the boy's soft little cock. He began to palm the boy gently at first, then when the little cock twitched and flexed with slight interest in his palm, Arthur began to go faster and the jerks became rougher and harder. Corbin mewled at his grandfather's touch, but it didn't seem to help much. Arthur was surprised and let go of the cock and moved his hand down to Corbin's exposed tight dry hole. He took his thick first and middle fingers and rammed them brutally hard into the boy's boy pussy. Corbin cried out, yet still his little cock wasn't interested. 

 

**\- PGA -**

 

"Hm. Arthur said. "Do you know why you have this sudden change? What brought it on?"  
"Harry." Corbin answered.  
"Harry?" Arthur repeated, puzzled. "How could Harry have blocked your sex drive?"  
"I think it's because, ever since you brought dad to the flat two weeks ago, I have had this block. It's like a part of me, another part of me is still missing. I have all my mates, yes. But there's still that part I lost when I left the Burrow. Our creature heritage is all about family and gaining life-mates and sex, as well as reproducing, but ever since Harry and I fell out... I don't know. When I was with my Alpha mates in the beginning I was too busy with them to notice anything off, it was only when you brought dad with you a couple of weeks back, that this has happened." 

 

Arthur nodded. Of course, the familial bond was broken when Harry and Corbin fought over Master SSDSnape and Corbin's growing relationship with the man two years ago. Now the familial bond wants to be healed.  
"Child, there is only one way for you to heal and get your sex drive back." Arthur replied.  
"What's that?"  
"I think you already know. You're going to have to talk to your dad, to Harry. Once you've talked you'll both want to have sex to heal each other and the bond that is broken."  
Corbin looked up at his grandfather and nodded, he had thought that might be the case and his grandfather had confirmed it. Arthur smiled softly back.  
"I know that ever since Harry and I returned from your flat two weeks ago, that Harry has, much like yourself felt different. Yet he can still have sex. But he does regret loosing you, child. And he so wishes that you hadn't left." 

 

"Grandfather, can you finger me again, please? Even though I can't get hard at the moment, it felt nice feeling full."  
Arthur chuckled as he took his two thick fingers and slammed them brutally hard back into the boy's tight dry boy pussy. He stabbed at Corbin's prostate repeatedly with them, forcing it to swell up - even though Corbin wouldn't be coming again, not until he and Harry had made up. But Corbin wasn't fussed. A swollen prostate would be a good thing. Especially when his dad, Harry fucked him hard.  
He sat there and let Arthur roughly abuse him, whimpering and mewling every time his grandfather nailed his prostate. 

 

**\- PGA -**

 

After a while, Arthur pulled his fingers out and helped Corbin out of his clothes, barring his briefs which he pulled back up. Arthur leant down and kissed his grandson before he left the study to go and get Harry. As soon as he told Harry that his son wanted to see him in the study, he watched Harry leave before his made his way to the sitting room and after throwing a pinch of floo powder into the grate, Arthur called out his destination and stuck his head into the flames. When he appeared in the grate of Corbin's and his mates sitting room fireplace, Arthur found Fenrir sitting naked dejectedly on the sofa. He cleared his throat and gained the man's attention. Fenrir snapped his eyes to the grate. 

 

"Arthur! Have you heard from Corbin at all?"  
"He's alright, Fenrir. He's here at the Burrow." Arthur stated, as he spoke to Corbin's stepdad, who sagged in relief. A few moments passed and a haggard looking Severus, Epiveh and SSDSnape came in, they had all been out searching for their little mate. On seeing Arthur's head in the grate, Fenrir relayed to them what Arthur had told him so far, the three tired Alphas all sat down and listened to the rest of Arthur's explanation. Once done, Arthur floo'd back to the Burrow leaving four understanding Alphas behind. They were so going to be giving Corbin a good beating for leaving them without saying where he was going, when the boy returned home.


End file.
